


It was like this

by safarialuna



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonus Challenge Two, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Merlin, Poetry, Pornalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: As long as I can remember, I thoughtAs long as the memory of his skin, sweet as oranges, lingers on my lips,I’ll push my worries asidePornalot 2018 Week 2 Bonus Challenge: Poetry





	It was like this

As long as I can remember, I thought  
As long as the memory of his skin, sweet as oranges, lingers on my lips,  
I’ll push my worries aside  
As long as his eyes as vivid as ancient seas in my dreams,  
his voice which pulls me from an endless slumber,  
his fingertips which map out my truths—  
As long as they remain—  
Even if our love is fated for tragedy, this moment is  
mine  
and mine alone  
My most sacred and treasured thing  
Our golden days, stars in our eyes  
Threads rustle and ravel together  
Fabric of time  
Set in stone

_It happened_

 

Nights I live forever  
in motion, wandering amongst  
afters of our meeting  
Bereft am I  
sunken in shame and grief  
What could have been done  
Haunted by bitter steel and sour gold  
Oath broken and bled  
A voice—  
my heart, the pith of greed and self-pity,  
cries, wants memories  
which escape me  
but with weary tears and tired eyes,  
with fingers that no longer bend to grasp  
too feeble am I—  
I watch them go  
fading  
enveloped in glass mist

Remains, lost and bitter  
Gone

So I imagine—

It must have been like  
this  
_and this_  
_and this_  
_and this_

It must have happened  
Set in stone  
I cannot forget 

_I was in love_


End file.
